


Best Laid Plans

by Udunie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Saturday, when Jamie woke up he knew it was time.</p><p>The front of his pajamas were wet at his chest, and that had to mean that the medicine finally worked. It was a good thing too, because he had to do a lot to get that hormone prescription from Dr. Willis. The old man was pretty disgusting, but Jamie had still sucked him off every day for two weeks to get what he wanted.</p><p>He rushed to the bathroom, tearing his clothes off to see. Ooh. His nipples were enlarged, puffy and dark pink, glistening with milk. His tits were a bit bigger, not enough to be freakish, but enough to notice when he was naked.</p><p>And he planned to be naked with his dad a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Made possible by my lovely anon friend, who had been a dream to work with!
> 
> Betaed by Emma, who had been a champ, even though this wasn't her cup of tea.
> 
> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS UNDERAGE!

 

That Saturday, when Jamie woke up he knew it was time.

The front of his pajamas were wet at his chest, and that had to mean that the medicine finally worked. It was a good thing too, because he had to do a lot to get that hormone prescription from Dr. Willis. The old man was pretty disgusting, but Jamie had still sucked him off every day for two weeks to get what he wanted.

He rushed to the bathroom, tearing his clothes off to see. Ooh. His nipples were enlarged, puffy and dark pink, glistening with milk. His tits were a bit bigger, not enough to be freakish, but enough to notice when he was naked.

And he planned to be naked with his dad a lot.

Of course, the hormones had the added effect of making his cock and balls smaller, but that didn’t bother Jamie at all. His cock was nice and all, but what he needed was his ass-pussy to be rammed full of his daddy’s cock.

Everything was going well. It was the first day of summer vacation, and that meant that they could spend a lot of uninterrupted time fucking, if he managed to finally get his dad on board with the idea. He didn’t think it would be that hard, honestly. He knew exactly how his daddy looked at him when he thought Jamie wasn’t looking. Sure, he was probably all torn about it, but Jamie was set on showing him just how well they would go together.

He showered very, very thoroughly, and then went to pick out his clothes. This was important. He wanted his daddy to want him, so he needed to be sexy.

Thankfully at fourteen he was still pretty small, so he could comfortably pick and choose from the girls section at shops. And he did spend enough time bent over by the principal before the end of school that he had the money to buy whatever he wanted.

He pulled out the small bag from the back of his closet. He hadn’t been brave enough to keep his girl-clothes in plain view - not because he had been ashamed of them, but because he didn’t want to spoil his plan.

There were a lot of underwear in there, because he liked pretty things. In the end he chose a pair of thongs that were nothing else than a heart shaped piece of lace and some strings. There was also a little bra to go with it with two pink hearts to cover his nipples.

Yes, that would do.

He got them on, twirling in front of his mirror before rooting around for actual clothes. He had some dresses and a lot of skirts, but decided on a pair of shorts. They were so short that they barely covered more than the panties would, and they were white with pink buttons. They sat low on his hips, low enough that the string of his thong were showing.

Excellent.

He had to think about the top a lot. At first, he wanted something tight to show of his budding little tits, but then decided against it. As appealing as the idea was, he found something better. It was a red crop top with a wide enough neckline that it kept slipping off his shoulders.

Yeah, that was it.

It was nine, and that meant that his dad was out, checking on the building site. He was really amazing, he created and managed his own construction company. Jamie was proud of him.

His dad also looked amazing; he was the complete opposite of Jimmy with his pale, milky skin and red, curly hair. His dad was sunkissed and dark haired, hairy all over, with huge, bulky muscles. Jamie masturbated every day just thinking about his dad in a tank top.

He couldn’t wait to have all that hotness all to himself.

He picked out a few things he needed from the bedside table - his favorite dildo-thick and flesh colored- and lube, before he made his way over to the master bedroom.

Jamie jumped on the bed, giggling as he bounced on the mattress. His giggles quickly turned into moans as he was hit with his dad’s rich, earthy smell. God, he loved that smell so much. When his dad came in from working in the garden he always popped a stiffy. He wanted to bathe in it.

Jamie lay back, just enjoying being in his dad’s big bed - where he belonged - before he started rubbing at the front of his shorts. Fuck. He was already getting hard, his small cock standing to attention from just the knowledge of what was going to happen.

Because he would make sure that his plan worked out.

 

***

 

Jamie had three fingers in his ass when he heard his dad’s pickup roll to a stop. Ah, just in time. He was almost about to use the dildo.

He continued with stretching himself - if everything went well, hopefully his dad would be too turned on to do too much prep. Jamie was prepared. Not just physically. It wasn’t hard to find his dad’s porn on the computer, not matter how well the man thought he hid it.

Jamie knew exactly what he liked. His daddy liked girls and boys who looked young. He liked puffy tits and pregnant sex. He liked crossdressing twinks, and delightfully enough, he seemed to have a thing for redheads. Jamie liked to think that was because of him.

The front door opened, and he could hear his dad taking off his heavy work boots before getting a coffee from the kitchen.

Hmm, that would be nice, he wanted coffee tasting kisses.

“Jamie! You up yet?” his dad bellowed up the stairs.

Oh, yes. He was so, so up.

“Yeah, daddy!”

There was a second of silence, probably his dad realizing where his voice was coming from.

“Where are you?”

This was the moment of truth. Hopefully.

“I’m in your bed, dad,” Jamie shouted back.

There was nothing for a moment and then he could hear his dad coming up the stairs. Good.

“And what exactly are…”

His dad couldn’t finish the sentence, not when he saw Jamie on the bed with one hand buried in the back of his shorts and the other playing with his erect nipples through the fabric of his top.

Jamie could see his thick neck working to swallow, the way his fingers tightened on the doorknob. He was about to bolt, and Jamie couldn’t let that happen.

“Daddy,” he said, making his voice as sweet as he could and biting on his lips, “Daddy, I need you. I need you so much…”

His dad choked, eyes wide but still stuck to the soft, smooth skin of Jamie’s stomach. Good. He lifted his pelvis a bit, humping the air in a show of desperation, throwing his head back.

“Daddy, please. I… I want you… inside.”

He wasn’t sure it would work, because his dad was stubborn, and liked to think that he was a good man, but Jamie didn’t care about that. He cared about getting what he wanted, and what he wanted was his daddy.

When the man took a halting step forward and the door fell closed behind him Jamie turned his head into the pillow to hide his smile.

 

***

 

“J-jamie… you. You shouldn’t…”

It was weird to see his usually so confident dad being speechless. That wasn’t okay.

Jamie pulled his top up to reveal his sweet little heart-shaped bras. The lace was wet.

“Look, daddy, I’m making milk like a big girl… But they feel so full, won’t you make them better?”

That seemed to be last straw, because his dad’s mouth opened in a mix of shock and amazement and he nearly fell on the bed in his rush to get at him.

Jamie squealed in joy, hugging his dad’s neck as the man went straight for his titties, fitting his lips right over the tight little buds and sucking.

It felt amazing. His dad’s scruff was rough against his sensitive skin, rubbing it red, but Jamie didn’t mind, not at all.

He couldn’t help moaning as his dad pushed the lingerie away and started biting at his nipples. They hurt, but it was the best kind of hurt, making Jamie’s toes curl into the sheets.

“Yeah! Yeah - ah - do it more, Daddy,” he pleaded, and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Shit… Shit, Jamie-baby, you’re… you’re so…”

His fingers were rough and calloused, but felt wonderful as they started playing with his titties.

“Taste so good, baby.”

Jamie’s back arched when his dad changed nipples and started sucking on the other too while his fingers gently rubbed and pinched the one he already emptied out. Fuck. Jamie will have to take more of those drugs if they drove his dad so mad.

He fisted his hands in the man’s hair and pulled when it became too much. But he couldn’t let his dad think, because he was afraid that he would change his mind. And Jamie wasn’t about to let that happen.

“Daddy, fuck my… my pussy,” he asked, looking at him from beneath lowered lashes. It made his dad groan, but thankfully he was quickly flipped to his stomach and a second later his shorts were tugged off him.

“Fuck. I…”

“Come on, Daddy, need you!”

He shook his ass a little, parting his knees to offer better access.

“Shit… shit, baby,” his dad moaned, voice going so, so low. The sound made Jamie squirm.

“Yeah, Daddy, please. Please…”

He loved begging. He knew it should make him feel ashamed, but it only made his belly tighter and hotter.

His dad palmed his ass cheeks before he pulled them apart, fingers clenching on the soft flesh. Jamie knew how he looked down there. He was all pink and relaxed from all the playing he did before his dad arrived. It had to be pretty.

Apparently it was, because a second later his dad was burying his face in his crack, hot mouth eagerly sucking and lapping at his hole. Jamie whined, high and desperate. Oh, he loved that so much. It was the second best feeling in the world.

His dad was sloppy, stubble scratchy, but it was still amazing. His tongue was got as it licked around Jamie’s hole, delving inside and teasing his rim.

“Haaa-ah… Da-daddy! So good…”

He wasn’t even playing anymore. It was hard to think now that he knew that all his dreams were about to come true, so he just let himself enjoy it, knowing very well that there was no going back after this for either of them.

“Fuck, Jamie-baby, you taste so good…” his daddy told him when he came up for air. He pushed his thumb inside, fucking him with just that one digit.

Well, that wasn’t cutting it.

“Daddy, that’s… More, please, give me more…”

His dad made a sound like he was dying, but he did as he was asked. Truth be told, he was never able to resist Jamie and both of them knew it.

The man found the lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers before he pushed two of them. Now, that was more like it.

“Yeah… more,” Jamie whined, pushing his back to get them in deeper.

“Shit, slow down, baby, Daddy needs to make sure you’re ready.”

“I am! Just… just please give me your cock!” He was practically wailing, but he didn’t care.

He couldn’t see his dad’s face, but apparently he broke something, because his dad snapped, slapping his butt hard.

“Such a fucking brat! I can’t believe you’re such a needy bitch,” he bit out, adding a third finger suddenly, getting the air stuck in Jamie’s chest. The burn was intense, but nothing he couldn’t take.

“I’m going to give it to you real hard, you little whore, just like your mother…” his daddy said, like he wasn’t even talking to Jamie anymore.

Oh, oh yes.

He pumped his fingers roughly and then yanked them out, making Jamie cry out at the loss. Thankfully he could hear the sound of the zip opening and then the fat had of his daddy’s cock was nudging at his hole.

“Tell me you want it,” he ordered, slapping his entrance with his dick.

“I want it! I want you so much, Daddy! I need you to fuck me so mu-ah!”

His dad pushed in in one go, bottoming out and starting to fuck him right away, jostling Jamie’s small frame forward on the bed. His hands found the boy’s slim hips and clamped down, keeping him in place as his hips went off, rabbiting into him.

Jamie couldn’t help being loud. He had never felt like this, even though he had been fucked by a lot of men. Of course, he always knew that it was all leading up to this, that his daddy would be the very best.

He kept moaning, all the naughty sounds just pouring out of his open mouth. His dad wasn’t much better either, grunting like an animal every time he pushed all the way in, his heavy, hairy sack slapping against Jamie’s smooth balls.

“You’re a fucking whore, begging to be fucked like a… like a bitch in heat. Is that what you are? Are you a fucking bitch?”

“Yes! Ah… Yeah, Daddy, I’m a bitch, I’m your bitch…” Jamie said, brain slow in forming the words.

“Yeah, you are,” his dad said, hitting his ass again, the sting just making Jamie’s half-hard cock twitch. “A hungry, desperate bitch with a needy pussy.”

He didn’t expect it when his dad pulled out. He was just about to complain, but the man grabbed his arms and turned him around, easily lifting him to his lap.

Jamie never saw his dad like this, so… wild. He looked like a mountain man, all dark shadows and an almost crazy light in his arms.

His body was yanked up and then his daddy was forcing him down onto his cock. Jamie clutched at his shoulders, eyes crossing from the pleasure. His daddy was big, reaching all the best places inside him.

He put his legs around his dad’s hips, just like when he was little, except now it was much better, because his daddy was fucking him, pounding his slopping wet ass real hard.

His dad kept a hand on his hip, easily lifting his body and dropping it down to his cock and he fisted the other one into Jamie’s curl, forcing his head back.

When they kissed, Jamie thought he was in heaven. It was rough, teeth clashing, his dad’s much bigger tongue invading his mouth, stroking it all over. Jamie almost came just from that.

His dad pulled back, eyes dazed, still holding his head at an awkward angle.

“Fuck,” he said simply before letting his hair go and pulling him closer, squishing him to his wide, hairy chest. Jamie just held on, enjoying the ride.

He could feel that his daddy was getting close, but he wasn’t satisfied yet. He had to do something.

Jamie knew that begging for more would either push his dad over the edge, or make him mad, but it was the best shot he had so he took it.

“Dad! Daddy, give me more, I need more!” he pleaded, not even having to work on getting his voice breathy.

“What?” the man asked, stilling for a second before slamming his hips up with enough force that Jamie could feel the echo of it in his bones.

“You… You are an insatiable little whore,” he growled, one hand reaching down to where they were connected. Jamie shivered and then whined when his dad forced a finger in beside his cock.

“I will show you more, you spoiled little brat, I will give you enough to last a lifetime,” he promised.

He kept fucking Jamie while he pushed another finger in. The stretch was sharp, but still not enough to override his pleasure. He wasn’t sure anything would.

Jamie just kept moaning, scratching at his dad’s back, enjoying the feeling of his rough chest-hair rubbing his sensitive, leaking nipples.

His dad pulled his fingers out and patted the bed blindly until he found what he was looking for.

Jamie had no idea what it was, but his eyes widened a second later when he felt the cold, silicone head of his dildo against his rim.

He whined, but his daddy wasn’t having any of it, starting to press it in. He stopped thrusting, and was just concentrating on working the thick toy in beside his cock.

Jamie’s eyes rolled back into his head. For a moment he didn’t know if he could actually take it, but then his dad shifted him a bit and the head popped in, making him cry out.

“Oh, no. No complaining now, Bitch. You gonna take what your daddy gives you,” he said as he pressed it deeper and deeper without mercy.

Jamie’s breath hitched, only managing to exhale when it was finally in all the way.

His dad stilled too, grunting like he had to fight himself to stay still and let his boy adjust.

“Gonna… gonna fuck you now, Jamie-baby. Show you how it’s done,” he murmured into Jamie’s hair and then he started moving.

This time he started slow, letting him get used to feeling so incredibly full. Jamie loved every second of it, from feeling like he was being split apart to the tremors in his dad’s muscles as he held himself back.

His dad couldn’t stay slow for long, the need to get off probably too strong, but Jamie didn’t mind it, he was high on it all, the pleasure, the pain, the knowledge of finally having what he wanted…

His dad came with a grunt, shooting his load deep into Jamie’s hole, that was enough to set him off too and his back arched as he spurted between them, matting down the thick hair on his dad’s belly.

Jamie was satisfied in every way imaginable.

And if his dad thought that this would be it, he was in for a big surprise.

 

 


End file.
